Could It Be?
by Shiori Ayuko
Summary: All this time, Yuu had a slightly older brother. Can he be blamed for tainting the special bond between two people?
1. Brief Introductions

**_Hello~_**

**_Long time no see right? Well I'm back (obviously) _**

**_About this story/fanfic _**

**_I have been a fan of Black Rock Shooter (both ova and the series) and deep down I just think there is just too much girls involved so I created this so I can balance it all out._**

**_Not that I don't like yuri,(I think I just ruined everything for yuri fans ≖‿≖ ;) but I just want to get a pretty boy involved._**

**_Welp, on with the story!_**

* * *

_My name is Hideo Koutari. _

The beige-haired boy smooths on his crisp uniform and grasp his ready-made pack as he runs out of the room. With one piece of slightly burnt bread, its edge griped by the corner of his mouth, Hideo hurries to his sister's side, who waits by the marginally opened door, her foot tapping impatiently. Yuu, Immediately grabs his sleeve and pulls him along into the open world.

"Yuu!" The navy-haired girl, Mato, calls out as she waves her hand along with other two girls. The tall, yet pretty one with wavy, lush green mane, divided into two swirling ponytails just right above her dolly fringe, falling as the swirls continue to caress the sides of her face and gentle emerald eyes framed with glasses; her name was Yomi Takanashi. And the other schoolgirl with pure blond locks, tied to one side of her head like a single pigtail and a small build just like Yuu with bronze eyes that shout 'innocent' was Kagari Izuriha; it was once rumored that this young lady once was insane and possessive, now sounded funny, farcical; so hard to believe.

Dismissing the subject, Hideo eyes the three strangers with curiosity lingering in his gaze. His sister eases to a halt as she approaches the three. The grip on his sleeve is released as she greets her friends with excited hugs and gestures. The only boy in the group watches, quietly munching away the rest of his toast.

"This is my older brother, Hideo," Yuu says as she moves her hand towards him.

"Eh?! Yuu-chan, you never told us you had a brother!" The blonde chirps as she reaches out her palm to him for a handshake. Reluctant, Hideo shakes the virtuous one's waiting shaker. She smiles sweetly before presenting her name. "I'm Kagari!"

The graceful girl came next. She steps forth and bows, rather than a simple handshake keeping his and her gaze locked. Cocking her head to one side, her eyes smiling to their warmest, she calmly says, "Good morning. It's nice to meet you, Hideo."

Mato, the only girl left to make her introduction, still has not found herself dumbly checking the young man from the toe up. He had quite a lanky but toned frame, his hair looked like brown feathers, very light in the wind, his light-hazel irises complimented by his tender-angled eyelids, his slightly rounded but sharp features only added to his cool.

"Mato-chan?" Yomi says as she taps the girl's shoulder. Mato blinks several times to come back into reality. Realizing her cheeks, usually ivory colored, now appeared rosy. Before anyone could notice, she dons a sheepish smile to the boy that now stood in front of her. "A-Ano..! I'm Mato..!"

"Good morning, Mato," Hideo smiles pleasantly to her.

"C'mon, let's go to school before we miss the train," says Yuu, grabbing his brother's wrist before leading the way down the road and into the station.

* * *

**I know, I know. There are still blanks to fill, but you will get to know Hideo a little more the deeper we go into the story.**

**I can't really promise the last statement, but it's up to you to tell me if I meet all the necessary components to make his true character~ **

**(not counting his favorite TV show or food etc.)**

**See you in Chapter 2! ◕‿◕**


	2. The Counselor

**Hello! Pretty fast update right? (not really..? 'kay..)**

* * *

It was break time as the clock knocks to thirteen. Each classroom from the 1st year complex are allowed to roam the classrooms so long as every person is trusted to do something civilized. Hideo concludes his last paragraph with a dot and then a sigh, dropping the pencil from his grasp, not caring if it falls from rolling across his desk. He then looks around the room to find the sibling he shared classrooms with, Yuu. His desire of napping dissolves as a new one shakes him to get up and to try and make friends.

Pushing his chair back, unaware, a girl has come up before he could even notice. She taps his shoulder for his attention. The boy turns around, flinches acknowledging her close presence, then instinctively steps back a couple as if he lost his balance. Oh, it was just Mato; the girl with energy. A smile sliced across her face as if she were waiting to tell him something quite big of news.

"Yes?" Hideo asks trying to loosen his constraint on the edge of his desk after being slightly frightened. Soon the rest of her allies, including his blood sister, came behind her. The same smiles spread across the small group.

"There's someone you have to meet," his sister says as she worms through her friends, shoving Mato aside to grab his wrist. Just like always, Hideo relinquished his remaining bits of strength to let Yuu haul him to god knows wherever. Soon he was dragged out of the classroom and out into the hallway with the three following them from behind.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks the further they went down the hallway, where the chain of classrooms ends. It felt like they weren't supposed to be in this place; no sign of any student wandering around here. Without looking back, Yuu answers, "The counselor."

"Irino-san? Are you in there?" Kagari asks as she knocks on the counselor's door. A brief moment of silence passes and a silky voice sounds through. "Come in!"

Opening the door without a noise, Yuu comes in then her brother following. A lady, probably in her middle to late 20s, sat on one of the comfy-looking couches, on leg over the other, with arms crossed, a hand holding a cup of what appears to be black coffee. She ousts her eyes from her mug to look at the peculiar boy in her mysterious brown eyes. She wore a pink and brown jacket with an armband of a distinctive bear, blue leggings, black pixie cut hair, and a beauty mark on the lower left on her chin. She smiles gently before standing.

"And you are?" she asks softly. Hideo comes forward, his head held high and proud. "I'm Hideo Koutari."

Saya turns to Yuu, her eyes slightly startled and disbelieved. "Your brother?"

Yuu nods before declaring that he's been home schooled through the years. In amazement, Saya sets her mug aside and walked up to him. She points to herself. "I'm Saya. I'm the counselor of this school. Your sister, her friends, and I are very familiar with each other."

Hideo kindly accepts her statement as they shook each other's hands. Yet, he was still curious why he was brought here aside from learning Yuu and her buddies are good friends with this woman.

Midst their handshake, Saya never acknowledged the rare, yet familiar feeling she had with Mato and the rest. She fell into reverie, letting her eyes remain where they are- the boy's eyes. Then she knew then that something or someone stirs within Hideo's heart. This one was rather special than typical; powerful as well, perhaps. Energy rippled from his hand to her's; the type only she can feel.

The boy though, felt a little uncomfortable looking at the counselor's eyes; they look like they have seen a ghost. He chuckles uncomfortably as his hand struggles to free itself from her grasp, tightening by the second.

"M-Miss Irino?" Hideo's face slightly contorts and grunts to the pain as he tries to pull free from her now painful grip. Blinking several times then shaking her head from side to side like shaking a thought off, Saya comes back to sensibility. Her hand spreads its fingers, freeing the young man's cramped palm.

"Saya, are you okay?" Mato places her hand over the lady's shoulder then lightly shaking her as if she had fallen asleep. Saya's glassy eyes meet Mato's sapphire blues to notice her close company. Taking her coffee in her hand, she sits back down the way the group found her when they entered her office. In an attempt to cover her sign of discovery, she finally nods to the girl's question after taking a deep breath then a tiny sip from her mug.

"I apologize if I frightened you, Hideo," she says in a weak laugh, "But I just realize I have important work to take care of."

Still rubbing his wrist, Hideo gives her a reassuring smirk. "It's fine. We're all busy these days right?"

Not a moment was spared and Yuu yanks him away then out of her office to follow her friends for lunch. Hideo looks back, thinking he was sure there was something wrong that happened. He didn't like to think he did something bad to her.

"Did I.. do something wrong to her?" he asks cautiously as he paces beside his sister.

"Oh, sometimes she acts like that and it's best to leave her alone so it can pass," Yuu says bluntly.

Through the closed door, Saya can hear their voices dimming away accompanied by their footsteps. Placing her mug on the coaster, a hand pressed against her brow in dubiety. So strange, she thought, bringing Hideo's figure in mind. That boy.. how?

She could remember what she had just witnessed behind Black Gold Saw's eyes.

_Hideo, sways among her precious hooded people. A black hooded cloak is all that clothed him._

_Everyone but him softly chanted, "You can do it. You can do it. You can do it."_

_Black Gold Saw slowly indicates the youth to come onward with her gauntlet hand and a devilish yet compassionate grin. _

_Hideo moves closer, fascinated to the red, demon-horned lady's glowing, magenta eyes .The rattling noise got louder the as he quivered his teeth chattering as well._

_The woman waited for another-being's perfect timing; that of Black Rock Shooter's as an example. Mere seconds have passed, no interruption was made and she looks back to the innocent boy who waited patiently by her foot._

_The chanting from the rest of the crowd became intense as she reached her hand out to him._

_A hopeful grin spreads across her visage as the fellow reached back with a fragment of reluctance. _

_Then the moment she has watched for has finally happened._

_His hand now rested on her's._

_The hooded figures fell silent as Hideo's brown eyes change its hue to bright, glowing red. His features mature in just seconds. Those pure eyes morphed to what can be described aloof, and dangerous. He grew a foot in height as his hair lengthened and lost saturation as to being all white and silver. The human tinge on his surface disappeared, leaving what looks like a colorless skin. A bright cardinal flame ignites on his left eye. _

_An arm pokes out of his cloak and rips it off, leaving it to fly helplessly in the wind. A new ankle length coat with a tall dracula collar, its lower rest divides in four and a zip-up shirt came up at around his neck. A weapon was in his grasp; a giant battle axe with unfriendly dimensions and its blade stretches to an intimidating length._

_He turns away from everyone. For sure he knew, this- 'Hideo' was no more; he knows is someone completely new._

_"Power," he muttered._

* * *

**Tada! Hideo's other self is born! At least to how I think BRS and the others came to be..**

**Anyway, I'm off to edit the other chapters I'm trying to improve... and then maybe type up other fanfics other than this one while I squeeze in drawings.**

**Please tell me the obvious mistakes you see in the story and I will fix them**

**Go on, don't be shy and give a review!**


	3. Rather Unthinkable

**Lovable characters.. Ah, one cannot simply stop loving their favorite characters~**

**Dear oh dear, I'm getting really sleepy..**

* * *

_The following day~_

It was well pass dismissal time; Mato is studying alone in the library as she struggles to make up for her missing assignments. Stacks and stacks of books and folders surrounded her like a fortress on her own table. As she proceeds to the next question, thoughts dawdle in her brain about insisting she can walk home by herself, leaving her group go home in her absence. Though she would have thought the only girl who has all the time in the world to spend time with her was Yuu, but she never came to school for she had an appointment. Then there was her brother, the gentle and youthful boy she hasn't noticed she had feelings for until this day. _Oh_, can she just look at him all day if he could ever allow her.

"_I could invite him to study with me here but I'm just gonna waste his time_, " she mumbles to herself.

Nearly half an hour of brain-cramping questions and short essays, finally came to a triumphant end. The girl packs her mess, pushes in her chair then yawns before leaving the colossal archive, never even thinking about putting back her books.

_Maybe I can spend more time with him tomorrow,_ she thought to herself. A gentle breeze welcomed her once more as she steps outside the school campus, it could be a sign tomorrow would be a great day. She breathes in, and then lightly sighs with a smile as she presses on to walking home. Mato looks behind her to see the sun resting on the water; slowly sinking into its depths to sleep. Interrupting the silence, a low grumble escapes her middle, reminding her it's close to dinner time. She lightly thumps her stomach with her free hand, giving it a look, _we're almost home, chill alright?_

But as she walks down the sidewalk, a soft yet perceptible sound of Yomi's voice can be heard, not far away. Mato quickens her pace, staying as light and silent as they can be heading towards to a small alley she always passed.

"_You don't see that I like you," _Yomi purrs as Mato eases herself against the wall so she cannot be seen. _Who is she talking to? _Her mind asks. Yomi didn't sound like herself- she didn't sound kind nor gentle. _Sinister-_ there, that's how she sounded like. The tempted and wanting to peek, Mato waited for more words to enter her own ears.

"_Was my act of goo-goo-eyed kindness not enough for you to notice... _

_Hideo?" _

The girl's eyes widen at the statement. _Hideo?_ She covered her mouth with both hands as she contains her quivering breathe. _Yomi likes him too?_ She could not believe what she was hearing. Mato could only wonder now if the boy was even there, as if Yomi is just muttering to herself again. _Typical,_ as to what Kagari use to say when Mato visits her house; sometimes she could hear her friend murmuring in her room. But then again, Yomi holds to claiming she's still sane when she does such things- she says it helps to talk yourself out when dealing with situations nobody can follow you into.

Mato felt helpless as she leaned on the cold, concrete wall that concealed her. _Maybe she just needs_ _company. _Although, she knew by her own ears she knows she is talking to the boy she herself deeply admired too.

"_I li-loved you, Hideo," _Yomi says in a breath. Mato waited for more words to come but silence is all the atmosphere can bring her for the next five seconds or so. The ultramarine-haired girl eventually grew impatient as the anxious expression wore down into frustration. Nothing but dreadful stillness and she hated it- not knowing what just happened, ignoring the thought of being selfish.

She knows she couldn't take it anymore and walks briskly to where she expects the scene to be.

It seems she wasn't alone at all. Yomi and.. _Hideo._

Hideo's back was propped against the bricked blockade and Yomi's body was pressed against his; their kissers locked to one another's. Even their eyes are closed in enjoyment. Their brief session came to an abrupt end as Yomi caught Mato's figure in the corner of her eye. She pulls away immediately.

"Y-Yomi," Mato stuttered in her shocked and pained expression. Hideo, on the other hand, was embarrassed and looks away from both girls and into the darkness of the alley.

"M-Mato," Yomi manages to say in a shaky speech.

_Power's eyes flutter open, expecting a vast, empty space. But as he attempts to move an arm, the familiar sound of a chain caused his head to turn where his hand was. A metal band was wrapped firmly to his wrist then then it connects to a moon, the shape of a heart with craters the shape of a skull, nearly an arm's reach above him. But as he looks back to the vastness, it was all gone now. _

_The space now shouted 'green', 'undead' and, 'eerie'. Yet there was something missing._

_Then there she was. The lady who completes the entire landscape. A girl with a knee-length dress, ruffles of green and white near the ends of her arms and legs, she had horns like Black Gold Saw, but her's are a pair of green, vertebral hooks. A veil, similar to that of a bride's covered her hair as it parts to two, edgy curls at the sides of her face, useless wings poked out of her lower back, and they were neon green, just like her eyes framed with glasses._

_Without even introducing herself to the man, he knew who she was already. She was none other than Dead Master. _

_The lolita girl wields her Dead Scythe and two floating skulls hovered behind her, their cavities glowing as they stare. Taking it as a threat, that he landed in her trap, Power wrestles himself free. But the way the chains positioned him, his arms and legs were rendered useless- they were tied to that wretched moon._

_All the sudden, the lady turns around, though there was no noise, she knew someone else was in their presence._

_Far away, Power can see a lone girl, standing atop a cliff beyond Dead Master's property. Her jet black hair was tied into a duo of uneven tails, a coat covered her bikini top and small shorts. Black Rock Shooter; he thinks she was called. Black Rock Shooter's heroic stance and her strong-willed demeanor only told Power that something about her seemed to speak for 'Hope'- like she came to save him rather than fight him. Then to confront this girl who has held him hostage for unknown plans in a battle- the unthinkable intentions hidden behind her insidious grin. _

_A flame burns ferociously on Black Rock Shooter's eye as an invitation for an unfriendly clash. _

_Unaware, he felt Dead Master's gauntlet finger jab into his chest, then dragging it across then over to create the shape of a heart; like the one Black Gold Saw described as she tells stories from her observations. Though, nothing could be done about it unless these chains free him. A dark expression resided on his face._

_"__助けて__. Help me," Power murmurs telepathically to the girl who stood far away._

* * *

**And thus concludes the start of a love triangle. (maybe because Yomi got to Hideo first..)**

**I just gotta say, I love and hate writing dramas that involve three people in it since I gotta express how each person is feeling sometimes and that kinda fills pages, but I'm not really complaining- I like the sense of being able to be true to Mato, Yomi, Hideo, Yuu, etc. (i.e. The Twilight Saga) **

**See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Behind Mato's Mask

**I can't really put an actual description on how Mato really feels. (Oh dear..)**

**It's pretty much self explanatory once you get the feeling after you see your own best friend kiss your crush or whatever..**

**It is one of the feelings where only tears can express it, y'know? So please take it easy on me ´∀｀''**

* * *

That night, Mato came home in silence, leaving the pair without a word. She enters the household with the sun no longer there.

"Ane-san, where have you been?" his brother Hiro, asks over his shoulder after he pauses his game on the television screen.

"Library," Mato mumbles, not even looking at him as she walks past then trudges towards her room.

The girl enters her bedroom, drowned in familiar darkness and hangs her pack on the wall before she makes for the cold bed. She perches on the edge of her mattress, facing away from her moonlit window as she looked at her knees. Then she just sat there, visualizing the incident in her head.

_She likes him too,_ she told herself sooner her eyes became watery with mixed emotions. _Should I be happy for Yomi because she caught him first before me? _Then Mato lets the tear drop to her pale thigh, soon be followed with other salty tears and they slid down her cheeks. _Why am I crying_?

The navy-haired teen, wipes her tears away with a curt sweep from her sleeve, baring a pair of eyes that act for anger. Then she shakes her head, dismissing the thought. _Yomi's my friend and I should be happy._ But realizing the boy she loved, Hideo, has been claimed by someone she always called dear, and made it tough for her to let him go. She felt so selfish, wanting Hideo for herself. But it's Yomi's heart she is going to break, not Hideo's if she yearns for him and results with a success.

_I love him and I can't hate Yomi, _Mato tells herself as she lay and curls up with a pillow the shape of a star held tight in her arms. She lets the gloomy fatigue compel her to slumber.

Yomi: Are you free tomorrow?

Hideo: Yeah. Are you trying to ask me something? :)

Yomi: I want to bring you to a park Mato and I use to got to ;)

Hideo: Sure. See you in the morning. Good night, Yomi.

A reluctant smile still dwelled on Hideo's aspect as he turns his iPhone off and sets it on his night stand before tucking himself in. Still awake, he lays on his side, facing his dark azure window. He thought about that the forced kiss Yomi gave him that even though it was sudden, slightly rude; he took in the strange liking and kissed back. Then there was the girl, Mato, who caught them. _Did I hurt her? _As far from what he saw, she looked dejected, hurt. But why was her reaction like that, when he intended no harm physically or emotionally? Without even knowing, placid lethargy claimed him to repose.

_Still in stubborn chains Power 's own limbs quiver in his potency, yet still result in hopeless failure for the one-hundredth time. He glances at the girl in the distance once more, in hopes of seeing any changes. _

_She still stood there. Power stared in wonder why she hasn't moved yet to fight. Black Rock Shooter remained still with a wounded expression; like she wants to step back and leave. Dead Master smirks and points her sharp-ended index finger towards girl. An army of bone and weapon, what use to look like an arrangement of wicked monuments, suddenly began their march. They looked like strange skeletons with uniform body armors._

"Good morning, Hideo!" Yomi graciously says as her eyes brighten at the sight of her boyfriend, who wore a plain, gray, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Yomi stood on the doorstep of the Koutari residence, wearing a simple, yet cute, red blouse and a black, pleated skirt lengthened teasingly around her bared, milky thighs, and her russet, lace-up boots only covered her calves. There was a formal air by the way she dressed. But still, she looked rather lovely.

"Are you ready?" the forest haired girl asks, leaning her head to one side spiritedly. Hideo nods as he steps outside, closing the door behind him. Without warning, Yomi clutches his wrist to tow him down the street that heads for the elevated park. There was a tall staircase of about three to four stories as the pairing ascent to the top. The panting Hideo gasps as the warm breeze hit him, greeting him whilst he took his new surroundings and the stunning scenery.

"Isn't this place pretty?" Yomi asks him in her soft tone. Hideo nods slowly, distracted by the view, "Yeah."

Yomi glances at Hideo and sneaks her hand on top of his and clenches it in a loving squeeze. Hideo accepts it by turning his palm over so her hand can rest on his allowing their fingers to curl.

_Nobody ever told me about this park,_ Hideo's mind tells himself. Then he sighs at the thought- _too much online home schooling._ How long had he been indoors, not to see these things he would want to see every day? Now he felt the urge to explore more of town.

"Yomi, can we walk some more?" he asks timidly, thinking about when the last time he ever walked into the hearts of Tokyo; it seemed so long. Yomi smiles sweetly as she took her free hand off the railing to face her fine-looking partner and nods before guiding him to the stairs. "Sure."

"Y-Yomi-chan?"

The dark green haired girl would have already fallen on her stump if Hideo hadn't restrained her with his arm, when she recognized her best friend, Mato, standing on the fifth-to-last tread. Hideo dons a warm smile on his face as he greeted the young lady with navy hair. "Good morning, Mato."

"Good morning, Hideo, Yomi," she says weakly.

"Is there something wrong, Mato?" Yomi asks, taking notice of her lonely smile and her lightly swollen eyes looking like she just wept or may have stayed up the whole night.

"No," Mato lied, "I'm just sleepy."

"Are you sure?" Hideo asks compassionately, concerned of how dreadful she looked when the cheerful, comedic essence he is familiar to seeing in her is vague. It depressed Yomi and Hideo. Strongly feeling Mato's statement was a lie, Yomi approaches her friend. Her palm touches the girl's shoulder and she gives it a genial hold. "Hey."

Mato didn't respond vocally but gently removed Yomi's hand from her shoulder and gives a reassuring smirk to her best friend and the handsome boy behind her. "Please leave me be, Yomi. I'm fine. I just want more time for myself."

Then she walks past them without making any more eye-contact.

_Power gained strength and can move freely about the platform of Dead Master, but cannot remove the chains that are still intact around his wrists, neck, and his middle. _

_The chains found their way to Black Rock Shooter and tied her to a column, where a giant skeleton and his colossal hammer can pound her repeatedly and senselessly. She was released from the crushing grip of the chains, trembling as she lay on the glowing ground; her flame remained defiant on her eye and kept burning. She stared intently to Dead Master, her royal blue irises swearing the lolita's doom, soon to come. Then her hand shot straight up in the air, a cannon twice her size forms around her wrist shaping a pair of gatling guns pointed to the army of bones. The duo of four nozzles roll at incredible speed in just a fraction of a second. Then the bullets came spewing in infinite amounts, accompanied with deafening shots and explosions, shooting every single skeleton faster than they can come close to the girl. _

* * *

**_*dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadda* _**

**_(lol I just had to include that XD)_**

**Ahem, sorreh..**

**Please look forward to next chapter, currently still at work~**

**Please review!**


End file.
